The Promises We Keep
by JessMarieInWonderland
Summary: Killian Jones vowed to never leave his sister. So when she shows up in Storybrooke and he doesn't know who she is, she throws a wrench into the quite summer everybody was hoping for. AU Mid Season 4 KJ/ES


The Enchanted Forest

 _A Long Time Ago_

"But, Killian," a little girl, no older than 10, whined as she tugged on his arm, "you promised we could go last week!"

Killian looked down at the girl, her dark brown hair was a mess (it always was) and her pleading eyes had a spark that he knew his had lost somewhere along the way. He shook his head, "Lassie, I know, I know, and I promise we will, but first we have to go see the doctor."

He watched as the spirit in her eyes began to fade and her face began to contort, "No!" she shrieked. Killian cursed under his breath, he knew what the word "doctor" did to her. It was always this way. Her shriek was loud enough that Killian knew more than a few people heard her and started to look their way. Killian knowing what was about to come next crouched down in front of her and waited until she looked up at him when she did he placed his hand on her little cheek and whispered, "I promise you, I won't leave you. I'll be there the whole time."

"No! They'll take me away," she shrieked again and this time, it broke Killian's heart.

"Lassie, no one is going to take you away," He said softly, running his fingers through her hair. She calmed slightly at his words and looked him in the eyes, "Promise, little lassie, I promise." He knew she believed him when she threw herself into his arms. He ran his hands over her back hoping to calm her down even more. When she began to cough violently he knew they needed to separate. He pulled back but she shook her head and reached for him again. Killian sighed and picked her up continued walking towards the doctor's office, wishing that he didn't just lie to his baby sister, the only thing he's got left of his mother. Wishing there was another way.

::

Storybrooke, Maine

 _Present Day_

Silence was in their experience a bad thing, so the trees bustling, the birds chirping, and the children's laughter as they played on the playground was welcome. More than welcome, even. It had been calm for two weeks, a near record, since Ingrid had been defeated and Storybrooke returned to being just a regular, small town.

"It's strange," Emma said to her father. David looked up from his desk at the police station and nodded to her.

"I'll admit it's a bit weird but, I'm not going to complain."

"I'm not complaining. It's just," she sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. She had this conversation once already, with Killian. He, just like her father, told her not to dwell on it and enjoy the silence. Well, silence from evil, at least, the rest of Storybrooke day to day life seemed to continue. "I don't want to be lulled into a false sense of security. I don't want to think everything is okay when, lurking around the corner is some villain waiting to pounce."

David opened his mouth to talk but just then they both heard the telltale signs of someone rounding the corner of their office. She smiled immediately realizing who it was and chuckled at the eye roll her dad gave sent her way. "Morning, Lass," Killian said when he strolled into sight with a smile.

"Morning," she replied softly as he took the final steps towards her desk. Leaning back, he took her in she could feel his eyes roam over every part of her making her blush from her roots. He chuckled softly and she joined him shaking her head. "What's up?"

"I will never understand your world's slang." Emma chuckled but with a pointed look she let him continue, "You promised me breakfast and a walk this morning, did you not?"

Confusion passed across her face and then she nodded, "Henry's sly for a kid, no?"

"Aye, but the lad was only doing it because he loves you."

"He's doing it to get brownie points so I'll let him bring Jefferson's daughter over."

Hook chuckled and offered her his hand. She took it and stood up. Every time they touched she felt something different but no less intense than the first time she touched him. Today she felt the love he has for her and her son it's almost enough to make her heart burst.

Together they walked around Storybrooke from the sheriff's office to the little park and finally made their way to Granny's Dinner. Breakfast at Granny's was always one of Emma's favorite things, the food was divine, the atmosphere was homey and safe and most of all she could spend breakfast every morning learning the little thing about her pirate. It became their thing after the defeat of the Snow Queen and Emma couldn't help but smile in anticipation every morning waiting for the pirate to knock on her door (or her office).

They sat down at what had been deemed their booth, gave Ruby a quick nod and began to chat idly. Killian told her stories of his childhood with Liam, some of his more memorable moments in Neverland and she was, as always, enticed. He was a wicked story teller and he knew it too. She returned his stories with sharing the better moments from her time in Foster homes. He always smiled and held her hand in silent support which made her feel so at home with him.

They received their meals just as Killian's latest story ended and they both heard the tell-tale bell on the door, glancing quickly Emma made nothing of the young women. The young woman looked dazed but had on modern clothing, behind her was Belle who was talking quietly and slowly pushing the woman to the counter.

"Who's that?" Killian asked. Emma shrugged her shoulder and they both continued eating. As they were eating they could hear the woman telling Belle that something was a bad idea, that she was here for a reason and that this wasn't how this should go but Belle just shook his head and guided her over to Killian and Emma's table.

The two of them looked up and the woman's hands were shaking but her eyes were determined.

"You promised," the woman said. It looked like it had taken all of her courage to say just those two words but she stood her ground.

Killian looked at her confused, "I'm sorry, lass, do I know you?"

"Know me?" the woman cried. "How could you forget me? You promised me you'd never forget me. You promised me you'd never leave and you promised me you'd never ever send me away." Now the woman sounded like she had more to her voice than a whisper.

Emma looked at the woman who she knew was telling the truth and then she looked at Killian. He looked bewildered like he'd never seen this woman before. Emma's mind began to race and think that this was one of Killian's girlfriends before her but the woman looked young, too young to ever have dated Killian.

"Lass, I'm sorry but I think you have me mistaken."

"No! I Don't. Your name is Killian Brennan Jones and you hate it. Your birthday is in August and you said it was because of that you knew you'd always end up on a ship. You hate blueberries but you love raspberries. So no, Killian, I don't have you mistaken."

Killian looked just as confused and even a bit put off, "Lass I don't know you."

"Killian," he heard Belle say from behind the young woman. "This is Paloma Dove, she's your sister, she's been in the hospital since the first curse and before that…well…she was…sent away from our land by the Dark One, not Rumple but the one before him."

"The Hell she is! I have one sibling! Liam! If I had any others I think I'd know about it." He went to stand and brush by Paloma out of Granny's diner but just then Rumpelstiltskin walked through the door and looked at Killian and said, "What if you asked for a deal." Emma looked at Killian shocked beyond belief he was sitting there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish staring at Paloma.

* * *

 _A/N: Hi there, this is my newest project because I've fallen back in love with OUAT. Thank you for reading! Reviews are like cookies! I do plan on updating regularly so stay tuned as I mold together a schedule! xx Jess_


End file.
